


Woman Weapon

by Bee_13, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020
Summary: Другие аккаунты автора:
Series: ФБ 2020: челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Woman Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Другие аккаунты автора: [](https://ficbook.net/authors/497562) [](https://vk.com/id271981089) [](https://fanart.info/users/2212) [](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3443238)  
> 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Список треков и ссылка на перевод текста на русский язык:  
> 1\. Red - Overtake You; [текст](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/red/overtake_you.html)  
> 2\. Alan Walker x Walkers - Unity; [текст](https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/unity-%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8B.html)  
> 3\. Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Weapon Of Choice; [текст](https://text-pesni-perevod.ru/black_rebel_motorcycle_club/weapon_of_choice/)  
> 4\. LP - One Last Mistake; [текст](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/lp/one_last_mistake.html)  
> 5\. Braque - Weapon; [текст](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/bastille/weapon.html)  
> 6\. LP - Love Somebody; [текст](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/lp/love_somebody.html)


End file.
